fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey to Edenoi
On a distant and embattled planet called Edenoi, which resembles a giant ball of mud, we find slaves hard at work on the surface. Noxious gas fills the air, each slave wears gas masks as they dig into the ground under watch of several white costumed Stormtrooper-wannabes. The masked digger, Dex, mentions to a man called Lexian that another one of Dregon's Plague Sentries is on the horizon, wishing he could pull the horns off of him. The silver-armored Sentry rides a horse atop a hill nearby, laughing and filling us in on some backstory. He mentions the poisonous gasses they dig up only hasten the destruction of their planet. Lexian, an old dude with white hair and beard (keeping it pretty clean, all things considered), tells Dex he'll get his chance one day, as they continue digging all the live long day on the crimson tinted world of Edenoi. Elsewhere, at the Command Center on the planet Earth, the robotic Ranger assistant Alpha 5 sits on the ground, Ay-yi-yi-ing a worried sigh. Zordon asks what is troubling him so, wanting to help if only he'll explain what the problem is. Alpha climbs out of his depression and says that he was monitoring the Galactic Scanner when he picked up a distress signal from Edenoi, which Zordon notes is Alpha 5's homeplanet. It seems Alpha has many fond memories of his birth world, having been assembled there by their leader King Lexian. He attempted a scan but could find no trace of him, Edenoi is under attack. Zordon mentions the planet is very far away and for now all they can do is continue to monitor and hope for more information. Alpha just knows deep in his circuits something is terribly wrong. He's right, as above the planet Edenoi, the Spiderface Spaceship floats around ominously. Inside, a small white floating robot (known as "Fact" on Masked Rider's series, but called "Datz" for some reason in a few news sources about the show) announces the lord of evil, Count Dregon is on the bridge. The gold-faced baddie (not to be confused with Destro from G.I. Joe), asks him crew of henchmen what they have to report. Doubleface (who has two faces, you see) states the attack is proceeding as expected according to his plan. Gork, the slimy creature sniveling in the corner calls his Lord's plan brilliant, which Doubleface concurs, asking just what the plan is. Count Dregon turns away from the camera (so as to not arouse suspicion of his lips not matching the dialogue) and proclaims for them to destroy the planet Edenoi. Zordon summons Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, John, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha to the Command Center! When they get to the Command Center, Alpha 5 tells the Rangers that he has received a distress call from Edenoi, his home planet! Billy's scans on the distress signal path definitely shows some interference in the planet's environment, confirming the robot's fears. Tommy asks Zordon how far this planet is, he says Edenoi is located in the northernmost corner of the galaxy in the constellation Andromeda, it's supposedly far beyond their reach. Adam asks who inhabits it, Zordon calls them "Edenites", a highly intelligent and gentle race of people as Alpha can tell them. The automaton explains the planet's leader, King Lexian, assembled him and gave him life, being like a father to him. Aisha puts an arm around the worried robot and tells him they're his family here, asking Zordon what they can do to help. Zordon says there is very little they can do to assist Edenoi as because of the very great distance there is chance they will not have full use of their Morphin Powers. He says the risk is just far too great, Tommy reminds their mentor that taking risks never stopped them before. Rocky agrees they should go check it out, Alpha Ay-yi-yi's in joy over their want to do this for him. Zordon has reservations about this venture, but it appears to be the only way to gain more information on the situation on Edenoi. He cautions them to only investigate, Alpha begs for them to find what has happened to King Lexian, Zordon bringing up again about the distance affecting their powers and to not become involved in their conflict (how very neutral of you, Big Z). Billy asks if they'll be able to contact them through the Communicators if an attack on Earth arises, Zordon mentions that new chip Billy installed will allow that to be done. Adam notes they can just teleport back if needed, Tommy's up for the trip on behalf of Alpha. Zordon says friendship is a powerful gift, and commends them for their courage. Before the 10 Ranger teens depart, Alpha makes them promise to be careful. He couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to them, Adam tells him not to worry. The 10 Rangers morph as per usual, and suddenly appear outside in the outskirts of Angel Grove, ready to embark on only their second intergalactic space trip. Alpha tells the Rangers that his memory banks will never fail to retrieve this day's events, which give him a warm fuzzy feeling in all of his circuits. Zordon tells Tommy to be prepared for anything upon arrival, and the coordinates Alpha is entering will land them near the worst disturbances on Edenoi. He wishes his human proteges good luck, and Alpha initiates the teleportation sequence, thanking Zordon over and over for letting them do this for him. The Power Rangers stand together and bravely teleport towards the sky, the ten colored streaks of light slowly zoom off into the star-filled void of space. Meanwhile, the evil Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa think up an evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers! They decide to send Batarack, Tigra, Serpentor, Cats Paw, Evil Grizzly, Horri-Bull, Mad Head, Crazy Cranium, Gonzo Gorilla, Freaky Firefly, Sneaky Snake, and Nasty Beaver to Edenoi to destroy the Power Rangers! The Power Rangers teleport to Edenoi soon enough, landing on the surface of the planet in between a mountain range. Tommy warns them to be prepared for anything, Aisha notes explosions in the distance which seem to be getting closer. The Spiderface Ship is blasting at the scenery still, the blastwaves taking the Rangers aback, Rocky remarking someone is using some heavy-duty firepower. Aisha wonders why since there's nothing out there but rocks, Billy points out the spaceship trying to disrupt the planet's surface. Tommy says they'd better take cover before they end up disrupted, and just then, the blasts strike all around them, preventing our heroes from doing much of anything. The explosions suddenly halt, giving them time enough to hide between a formation of rocks. White Ranger figures that should provide enough cover if the shelling starts again, but they've got to find who's doing it and why. Blue Ranger knows they're close, and speaking of close, some of the Edenites are discovered close on the horizon by Dark Yellow Ranger. Four slaves dig in the sands in the distance, the one in white, Dex, thinks he sees movement where the Rangers are. Aisha alerts the others to the location of the Edenites, but she's unsure if it's them or not. King Lexian is seen digging, stopping to look around, wondering where Dex went. Billy fills the Rangers in on some information he reviewed back at the Command Center, about how this area of the planet being honeycombed with pockets of poisonous gas just below the surface. This explains the gas masks, but Tommy & Aisha just don't understand why anyone would want to release the gases. Just then, Batarack, Tigra, Serpentor, Cats Paw, Evil Grizzly, Horri-Bull, Mad Head, Crazy Cranium, Gonzo Gorilla, Freaky Firefly, Sneaky Snake, and Nasty Beaver show up and confront the Power Rangers! Jason says "Tommy, we've got company!" The 10 Rangers turn around and face the monsters! Suddenly, four brown robed Edenites leap onto the scene in a manner the Power Rangers only do. Dex seems to be leading them (although he seems to have ditched the white robe he had in the Kamen Rider footage from a few seconds back), demanding to know what the intruders are doing here. White Ranger tells him they mean no harm and come in peace, one of the Edenites scoffs and calls this a likely story. Blue Ranger mentions they received a report their planet was in danger, another Edenite says he lies as they sent no report to the likes of them. Dex says they seem to pose as friends, but their garments betray them, they were sent by Count Dregon to further enslave his people. The Rangers try protesting this, Dark Red Ranger telling them that they're from Earth and don't even know who this Dregon guy is. Thinking this more lies, Dex waves his arm around while motioning his fingers into a special position. He calls on the powers of light & truth to become Masked Rider, doing an arm gesture, he shouts for Ecto-Phase to Activate, his belt glows to life and his body Morphs into the buggy powered costume of the Masked Rider! Masked Rider leaps into the air and lands atop a rock, telling the Power Rangers that now they shall pay. The Rangers are stunned by this apparent hero's appearance, Tommy knows he definitely has the wrong idea about them. Masked Rider does more hand gestures while saying there's no room on this planet for Count Dregon and his evil Plague Patrol, telling the Defenders Of Edenoi to stand with him now. Dark Yellow Ranger pleas for the possibility of talking this through, but Masked Rider tells her to be silent, as words have no meaning on a planet under the cape of war. The monsters and the three robed Edenites race towards our heroes, the Rangers are forced to give up trying to talk their way out of this, and fight to defend themselves against this misunderstanding and to defeat Zedd and Rita's monsters. Masked Rider jumps into the fray as well, separating Dark Red & White Rangers off into a battle elsewhere while his teammates remain behind to tackle the others. Category:Fan Fiction